


Green is not your color

by SnowBaz_In_Jeans



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years, University, baz is jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBaz_In_Jeans/pseuds/SnowBaz_In_Jeans
Summary: Baz. Simon. And a boy who doesn't get the hint.





	Green is not your color

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot :D
> 
> I accidentally added way more cheese than was needed, but what's new. 
> 
> Oh, Simon doesn't have wings in this ...
> 
> Enjoy ♥︎

 

**_✶_ ** **_✶_ ** **_✶_ **

**S I M O N**

I was walking down the campus lawn looking at all the ways this was just like Watford. And all the ways it wasn't.

Well for one, there were no first years trying out a cool new spell they discovered from an old, fat, dusty book. Instead, there were kids with fat, shiny, very expensive books that they used to as a barrier between themselves and the grass. There were students on phones, which is not commonly a sight seen in a magical school.

But the lawn was big, and green, with students laying under the shade. Little things like this remind me of Watford. And Watford reminds me of magic. And magic reminds me of Baz. And the thought of Baz makes me smile.

It also makes me trip on a pencil that has been carelessly thrown on the ground.

I flare my arms, my books falling all over the bricks, and my face contorts itself into default face-meets-ground mode. But before I can meet my face to the concrete, a hand grasps both my arms and pulls me back into balance. I blow a lock of hair out of my eye and look up to meet the stranger.

He has brown hair that is neatly, but very flawlessly, been brushed back, and he's smiling at me, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement. It makes me huff.

"Thank you," I smile at him and bend down to pick up my books, expecting him to carry on with his life.

But no.

He picks up a fallen piece of paper that is no longer wedged between the pages of my notebook. He seemed to find something amusing about it, so I bend over his shoulder to look.

Oh, _Merlin_.

It had notes only on the first three lines and the rest of the space was filled up with scribbles and drawings of wings, fangs, wands, and a mini conversation between me and Baz during one of our shared classes together.

We were discussing how Baz would look if he were to have wings. I don't even know how this conversation came to be.

 _Baz_ : Obviously they would be a beautiful black.

 _Me_ : Why wouldn't you want cartoon ones like I had for a while?

 _Baz_ : Simon, who do you take me for?!

 _Me_ : Are you saying I have bad taste?!

 _Baz_ : Me?! Never! (He snickered after that)

 _Me_ : Well I know what I'm making you dress as for Halloween...

 _Baz_ : Your very hot vampire boyfriend?

 _Me_ : ..... you wish

 _Baz_ : There is not one thing in that sentence that is false

 _Me_ : .... It's so cute how you think that

 _Baz_ : What do yo-

We had run out of paper, so the conversation had continued in hushed whispers. And thank Merlin for that. I sneaked a glance at stranger boy, and he had his brows furrowed.

Shit, why did we have to mention the vampire thing? Or the boyfriend thing. He's going to think I'm such a freak with a weird fetish.

"I would like to meet this man who claims to be all that," he suddenly said turning around to face me.

"H-he...- well I don't thi-"

"He sounds fun," the boy smiled with an edge and handed me the rest of my things.

"Yeah- that's one way to describe him," I gave a small smile.

"He is your boyfriend right?" I couldn't decide if he was one of those people who would spread rumors if I told him, or look at me like I'm an abomination. I really didn't want either, but some people had a really closed mind.

When Baz and I first started going here, we didn't hold hands in the hallway or kiss in front of classrooms before starting the day. I think we both had a mutual agreement that those things are for home. But sometimes he would lightly graze my back, or I would unthinkably hug him. I did actually kiss him on the lawn once when I got a passing grade. He just smiled at me and we didn't discuss it any further. Now we did hold hands and all that mushy crap, and I guess I just have to get used to the stares and some gross facial reactions.

"He his," I heard a voice behind me say and felt Baz swing his arm around my neck and pull me towards him. Cranking my neck up a little, I saw he was wearing his sunglasses (that he is for some obscure reason, obsessed with) and his hair was down reaching just above his shoulders and looked like he had been running his fingers through it during class. I, without thinking, reached up and tucked a piece that was sticking up back down. He smiled at me.

"And you are...?"

"Oh, Noah. I think I'm in one of your classes."

"Oh well the rooms are so big, honestly who can keep up," I replied smiling at him.

"I know right! I swear I wonder how the people at the top can even listen."

"I think they sit there not to do just that," he laughed, which resulted on me chuckling too. Baz just stood there. What's up with him?

"Yeah, hey, if you're free tomorrow maybe we can study together for the test coming up?"

I look at Baz and he has this stone cold expression that makes me roll my eyes. His people skills aren't getting any better.

"Yeah! I think that would be great since I blank out half the time,"I nervously chuckle which makes him smile at me, "maybe I'll bring Baz and Penny too?" I say it as a question for some reason.

"Great! We'll meet by the coffee place five minutes from here after classes," He smiles at me and we awkwardly hug with my books still stacked on one arm.

"See you!" I wave at him and then turn to Baz. He has one eyebrow cocked up and his arm crossed over his chest. If I didn't know better I would say he's a _tiny_ bit mad.

"What?!"

"You were flirting with that guy when I'm right here!"

I gasped, "I was not!"

"Simon, a blind man could tell he liked you, more than just a classmate."

"I think you're off your radar because I think I saw him perk up at Penny's name."

" _No_ ," he dragged out the word, "He perked up at everything you were saying."

"Ba-"

"I am _not_ jealous."

"I wasn't going to say that," I _was_ going to say that.

"Yeah sure." He rolls his eyes and finally takes some of the books from my hand.

"Why do you have all these anyways. It's not like you will read them all."

"One word. Penny."

"Ahhh," He smiles and we fall upon our normal route home. Well, technically Penny and I's apartment but same thing.

Baz unlocks the door like a fucking professional while juggling all the books while I almost trip over some stairs. Gravity is never on my side, sadly.

"Honey I'm home!" I shout like always and Baz just shakes his head at me which makes me stick my tongue out at him.

"In the kitchen!" A voice shouts back.

"Penny why in Merlin's name do you need all thes- _Oh_ hi Micah!" He's leaning against the kitchen counter with a wild Penny fluttering around him baking.

"Hey," Micah waves and then laughs as Penny blows a hair out of her face and slaps her hands down on the counter, making flour fly everywhere.

"Simon that is none of your business."

"Are you trying to get ahead of your course again? Because I think you creep the teachers out."

"That's their problem."

Baz comes up behind me and rests his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around my waist, making us sway side to side.

"Sweetheart, maybe that's enough for now," Micah takes both of Penny's hands and holds them away from the action happening.

"B-but they're gonna burn!"

"Not for another 10 minutes they're not."

She huffs at him and flops down on one of the highchairs, but not before slapping his chest making his black shirt obtain a white handprint.

"So did you guys hear? Simon has got a date."

"I do _not_!"

"Last time I checked, _you_ guys were, ya know. Together," Penny gets up again and starts to clean up. I swear that girl can't stand still for a second.

"Well, apparently I'm not boring enough for him." Baz tilts his head to the side to stare at me.

"No. No. Okay _NO_. He just wants to study."

"Yeah, alone. In a cafe. During sunset. He probably wants to go to second base too."

"Okay Baz," I turn to face him giving him a stern look. Though he has his lips pierced into a straight line trying not to let through a laugh, "He does not want to go to second base," I make a face, "and last time I checked, we were ya know. Together," Penny laughs at that.

"But what about Mr. Starbucks. He might not like that," Baz looks at me with that look that makes my heart leap and makes me want to slap and kiss him at the same time.

"You're being so annoying I might just phone him up right now and see if he's busy," Penny looks at us like we're a reality TV show and starts a conversation with Micah, while I leave the room with Baz hot my tail.

"I bet he already has your ship name written all over his pages," Baz laughs from behind me.

"Well, I might just find out," I pick up my phone from the nightstand and realize that I never did get his number but Baz doesn't know that.

"Oh well too bad you're mine for the night," He tackles me on the bed tries to grip my hands while I swat him away. I lightly hit him on the chest and he gets a hold of my phone but just places it on the bedside again.

"Baz -" He leans down and lightly brushes his lips over mine. I think he's going to kiss me so I close my eyes but it never comes.

Instead, he tickles me.

Curse him.

I wiggle under him as he continues to abuse my sides, and I'm laughing too hard to tell him to stop. He straddles my legs by sitting on them so I can't kick him, and my arms flare. I feel tears running down my face because I can't stop laughing.

"BAZ! Sto-" I breathe a sharp breath, " _Stop_!" I grab a hold of his arms and I flip us over and pin them over him. He smirks up at me and I lean down trying to make my voice threatening as possible and whisper, "I'm going to kill you."

"Well won't that be a heavenly way to die," He grins and he's all trouble.

"Mhmm," I smash our lips together and he immediately responds. His fingers tired through my hair and his legs entangled with mine. I can feel him smile against my lips, and _Crowley_ its one of the best feelings ever.

"Snow."

"Mhh."

"Mr. Clean and proper will never be able to do this."

**_***Next day***_ **

"Baz. Baz. Baz. Psssstt. _BASILTON_!"

"WHAT?!"

"You're crushing me."

"Simon I just wanna sleep," And then he proceeds to crush me under his weight. For such a skinny bloke, he is really heavy and my back can vouch for that.

"And we need to get to class."

"Class can go fuck itself."

"You're grades aren't going to appreciate that."

"You're not going to appreciate the slap coming your way."

"Baz you continue to woo me."

"I'll be doing more than that," he mumbles and rolls off of me and stuffs his face into the pillow. I get a beautiful view of his back. And holy _muscles_.

"Take a picture, Snow."

"I think I might."

"Get me from my good side," He throws a pillow at me, and I catch it because I'm more awake than this sucker and pull his arm.

"Simon that's not how you properly detach a limb."

"Baz quit the smartass-ness and get up," I drag out the 'p'. And because I want to do no more than cuddle up with him, I get up and head to the bathroom. It will not end up well if I let myself get back into bed.

"You better be up before I get back."

"I'll just **clean as a whistle** myself."

"You stink!"

"Mhmm that's not what you said last night," I blush and get ready for the day, and eventually Baz and I make our way out of the apartment as quietly as we can because I don't think Penny would appreciate it if we wake her before her afternoon class.

"I'll see you later _darling_ ," I call him that for fun because I know he secretly loves it.

"Mhmm before your date please," He takes me by the collar and kisses me shortly and slaps my ass at the end.

" _BAZ_!"

"Ta ta _darling_ ," He smirks over his shoulder and winks at me before leaving to his part of campus.

_Baz._

***

At the end of the day, I meet up with Noah at the cafe, but of course not before texting Baz.

_B: So I'm guessing you aren't going to be at home?_

_S: You wish. Noah is here now._

_B: Don't do anything I wouldn't._

_S: BAZ! This is just studying._

_B: That's what they all say._

_S: .... I can't with you_

_B: Remeber you have a hot, needy vampire at home waiting._

_S: I love you too._

And then Noah came and sat down in the booth in front of me and he was smiling again.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Boring since I didn't run into anyone and knock them off their feet."

"Let's _not_ go there," I felt myself blush and he smiled taking out his notes.

I wanted to give Baz such a big ' _I told you so'_. See we're only studying.

*******

**B A Z**

Simon Snow is an idiot.

Well, that's not new news, but what he's doing to me right now, it's making me want to bite him in the neck. Sometimes that kid is too innocent for this world.

Who is this Abercrombie wannabe who thinks hitting on taken people is okay. Of course, Simon will only see the best in people. He needs a face full of reality sometimes.

I try turning my attention back to the bucketload of homework that professors think is okay to assign. And they complain about kids dropping out. I'm tempted to slam all this in their face before burning down the building. And maybe setting Mr. Study-buddy on fire along with it.

Simon always says it's always fire with me. I chose to take that as a compliment since I haven't burned myself into ashes yet.

I hear giggling outside and do a double take because Bunce is off on a lovey-dovey thing with Micah for the winter break so it has to be my idiotic boyfriend.

I hear someone fumble with the keys and set the books aside to make my way over there.

"- and then I was like woah like insects aren't supposed to do that!" And then Simon was laughing like what this holagin said was the funniest thing.

"I will never understand why you think they're so frightening."

"They have dead eyes," And then he makes a weird gesture that I assume, means 'I'm watching you'. Humor is so bizarre.

Simon is flushed with laughter, and I presume he's been laughing for a while.

"Anyways, I have to get going, and I think _someone_ doesn't like me too much," He makes a whole show of trying no to look at me while looking at me.

"You should come in and we can maybe eat some cookies Penny might've forgotten to take with her."

"Ahh I don't think that would be smart," he nervously fiddles with anything among his reach. Obviously, Simon makes him nervous, but he's as oblivious as a bee.

"Oh."

"Maybe we can meet during the break if you aren't doing anything."

"Yeah, sure. Maybe Baz can come along."

"Oh yeah sure."

"Hi. We meet again," They've been standing at the doorway, Simon inside the apartment, and study-buddy outside. So I open the door further so I come into view.

"Hey," Simon smiles at me and Mr. Boyfriend-stealer clears his throat awkwardly. Good.

"Anyways, here's my number," He hands a sticky note to Simon, "call me," And he takes him in for a hug.

It's the vilest thing I've ever seen because Mr. Handsy is traveling a bit too low for it to be okay.

"Bye!" Simon shuts the door and turns around, but I'm already stomping away back to my work. Maybe the Gods will give me the will to finish some of it.

Simon certainly isn't.

"See he's nice," He sits on the headrest of the couch and flops upsidedown. His hair hangs off the edge and damn him for being so cute.

"Yeah and I'm a numpty," I snort and pretend to read something.

"How was your day?"

"Oh same old, same old. Though I didn't have a child model wanting to date me."

"Baz I'm going to slap you."

"Oh ple-" I look at he perplexed as I raised his hand to his cheek.

"You didn't just..."

"I did," He smirks.

"Fine. I won't make fun of the weird obsession that kid has with you."

" _Baz_!"

"What? He was staring in class. But you were too busy getting your beauty rest."

"I think I would've noticed if he was."

"You didn't notice me staring for 7 years."

"I-I..."

"Exactly."

"Fine whatever, I surrender. Now, what do you suppose we do for the holidays?"

"Well, we could go visit Ebb if you want. Or we could go to my house, though I don't promise welcome arms."

"I think we should stay here. Ebb said that she is off in the mountains again this winter."

"Or you just want me to yourself."

"Hmm, you have me all figured out, huh?"

"Well, I'm known for that," I go over to him on my knees and face him upside down. Our noses brush and he's flushed and I feel my heart. .

I kiss him, but then pull away quickly and head back to my side of the couch. He gets up and swings his legs over to come to sit by me. I try to finish the endings of my essay as he fiddles with everything and anything that he can find. Papers, textbooks, pencils, my hair, the edges of my shirt. He's like a needy puppy.

"Snow, I am going to fail and it's going to be all your fault."

"I don't mind," He shrugs and rests his head on my crisscrossed legs and turns on the TV. Great. He expects me to focus when he is on my lap.

 _Great_.

*******

**S I M O N**

We spend Christmas day together and Baz took me to a restaurant that was fancier than I had expected. But Baz did his best to make me feel not too out of place. It's the little things he does, like that, which makes me love him more. Though I sometimes doubt that is even possible.

Agatha invited us to a New Years party that she's hosting and I don't know what compelled me to say yes because right now watching telly while cuddling up with Baz sounds like a better option.

He looks posh and elegant, insisting that this is going to be a party that requires suits, and he's helping me with my hair while I try to correctly button up my shirt because we're going to be late.

"Snow hold _still_!"

"I am!"

"Leave the shirt for a second. _Crowley_. You know what, I like it like this anyways," He ruffles it, taking away fifty percent of what he just did and smiles at me with his head cocked to the right.

"Okay, okay. Let's go," I grab the keys to the apartment and tuck them into the front pockets of my pants but Baz pulls me by the sleeve back to him.

"What?! We are going to be late."

"Snow," He's too close, "I don't think guests would appreciate the view," He smiles buttoning up my shirt and makes me blush. He pecks me quickly on the lips, "Okay, now we shall leave."

The party did end up being one with everyone in suits and holding champagne glasses instead of one with drunk half-naked girls and a keg.

I watch too much TV.

I was at the buffet first thing after greeting Agatha and Baz was off discussing some football matter with a poor victim.

"Hey! Simon!"

I turned around coming face-to-face with Noah.

"Hey, Noah! How do you know Agatha?" I ask as I grab a sandwich from the choices laid out.

"Well, we met in town once and she needed help carrying some bags back to her car."

"Oh, that's nice," I say but I don't know if he gets it because my mouth is stuffed with deliciousness.

"So, who did you bring?"

"Oh, Baz of course. What about you?"

"Actually came alone," He looks at me like he's given me some kind of clue to life. I shrug and smile.

"Well you can hang out with us, but it seems Baz has abandoned me for football conversation," I say while tiptoeing over the crowds trying to spot the familiar black hair.

"Oh well, it's going to be midnight in about," He checks his watch, "two minutes. _Huh_."

"Oh," I look at my shoes, "I was hoping to kiss him for New Years."

"I c-could fill in," I look at him in shock.

"W-what?!"

"I mean it obviously not going to mean anything. But just to fill in for ... Baz."

"N-no, I don't think-" Around us, people started to count down and I desperately search for Baz to rid myself from this awkwardness.

"Simon," He takes my hand which I tug at, but he's surprisingly strong, "come on," He's leaning in and I feel myself try to lean back, hitting the edge of the buffet table. I really really want him to get the hint, but his eyes are closed. 

At the last minute a hand grips my shoulder and spins me on my heel and everyone shouts ' _ONE_ '.

I lean into him because I know it's Baz. It's like a reflex to me now. I lace my fingers together around his neck and he tugs my waist closer. I know he's going to be mad, I don't know how I would even explain it to myself. But for now. It's me, Baz and fireworks.

*******

**B A Z**

I'm going to bite him. That brown-eyed duchebag. And not in a hot way either. In the it's-going-to-hurt-like-hell way. How _dare_ he? Okay, so he didn't actually kiss him. But how dare he think it's okay to be my boyfriend's first kiss of the year. I mean it wasn't even like Simon was pushing him away.

I pull away from Simon and he keeps his eyes closed for a moment afterward which makes me want to smile. But _no_. Right now we need to talk.

I tug at his hand and I see him wave to Mr. can't-get-the-hint and it makes me even more heated.

So I might be a _tincey_ bit possessive. It's not like there are any more Simon Snows in the world.

We go outside and I hail a cab to take us back to the apartment. I don't speak to him and he looks like a lost puppy in the reflection on the window. And because I am a constant disappointment and can't help myself, I take his hand. I see him sit up straighter.

He unlocks the door and I slam it behind me.

"Okaay. Okay I know you're mad. I mean I'm not completely stupid. Baz I swear I was pushing him away. But he was k-kind of... um like holding my hands," He winces while saying that, "But I swear I wasn't going to let him kiss me."

"Simon," I was using the voice that I use when I'm trying to hold back from erupting into flames. Metaphorically of course. Maybe. "He was this, " I pinch my fingers together in front of him, "close to you!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," He sits on the couch and has his hands covering his face. Great now I feel bad. Why was I mad again?

"You were right, okay! I'm sorry,"

"Simon-"

"I told you. I am a terrible boyfriend," His voice mumbles against his hands and I go and sit next to him and pry them away.

We look at each other and I know he can tell I'm mad. And I can see that he's sorry because Snow is a fucking open book and it annoys me because this is what people do with the good left in the world. They take advantage of it.

"Next time I tell you an idiot is crushing on you. You listen."

"You make it sound like people are falling at my feet."

"They are, you're just too blind to notice."

"That's because I don't care about them. I care about you and whether you still fancy me after seeing my terribleness in action," He looks at our interwind hands and squeezes my fingers. It makes my heart leap.

"If you think it's that easy to stop loving you then your a bigger idiot than I thought."

He looks up at me and I love him and so I lean in and kiss him because I can't help it when his mouth is hanging open like that (mouth breather) and begging to be kissed.

"Hey, Baz."

"Yeah," I rest my forehead against his and look at his blue eyes which makes me sigh.

"Green is not your color."

It takes me a minute to get it and I cover his face with my hand, pushing him back, and he laughs. I feel my lips tug at the edges because I can feel the vibration of his body against mine and the way his cheeks flush.

"You're an idiot."

"I love you too," His smile is full of laughter as he pulls at my tie and kisses me. 

 

**_✶_ ** **_✶_ ** **_✶_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :D
> 
> Lol do you guys catch my Troy Sivan references? I put one in almost every One-Shot 'cause it's usually what I'm listening to.
> 
> \- ♥︎


End file.
